


Cabin Fever

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on leave, Lt. Jim Ellison finds a young man in a need of care and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

## Cabin Fever

by Grey

This contains underaged sex. Blair is 15. All sex is consensual.

* * *

Title: Cabin Fever  
Author: Grey  
Email: Grey853@aol.com  
Fandom: TS  
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: NC-17, underage sex warning  
Status: Complete, New  
Archive: Yes  
Date: November 26, 1999 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but might as well be. 

Summary: While on leave and camping on his own, Lt. Jim Ellison finds a young man in need of care and comfort. 

Warnings: AU alert. Contains underage sex. Blair is only 15 when he meets Jim. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for proofing and nudging the inspiration. 

Cabin Fever  
by Grey 

Poking at the fire soothed him, calmed his nerves after walking all day. The flames mingled with smoke and sparks skittered up into the darkness. Lt. Jim Ellison put the stick down and scooted back to sit on his bedroll, his knees up, his arms wrapped around them. He closed his eyes, sensing the change in the air, the coming winter storm not that far away. Dreading the return to the city, he sighed. Maybe he should take Tim Madison up on his offer to stay in the cabin after all. Being stranded in the North Woods for a season tempted him, saved him from thinking about another tour to Costa Rica, another round of combat. He joined the army to protect, not kill, but to do one, he had to do the other. Ironic. Yeah, something like that. 

As he lay back to stretch out, he started. There it was again, that voice he'd heard earlier. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I be so fucking stupid?" The same voice cursed again and then muttered, "God, this sucks. I hate my life sometimes." 

Jim opened his eyes and focused off in the distance. He couldn't see the person speaking, but he could hear the stressed breathing and the panicked heartbeat. Jim took a deep swallow. Trouble. 

Standing up, he rolled his sleeping bag and packed before putting out the fire. He needed to travel quickly. Moving through the woods came easily, his vision adjusted to the dark. After fifteen minutes, he stopped at the top of a ravine, looking down to find the speaker, a young boy curled up and lying on the ground, his clothes muddy, his face bruised and bleeding. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the flashlight and headed down, the leaves and pine needles slippery from the drizzle. He kneeled by the boy's side and touched his shoulder only to have him yank away. 

"Shit. Don't touch me." 

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." 

The boy turned over and struggled to sit up, his movements jerky. "Who the fuck are you?" 

"Lt. James Ellison, US Rangers. You're hurt." 

"Yeah." 

"We need to get you somewhere warm and dry." 

"Good luck, man. We're in the middle of fucking nowhere." 

"Not really. There's a cabin not far from here." 

"A cabin? Really?" 

"Really." 

"Cool." 

"Can you walk?" 

"I don't know. I fell down the hill. I keep getting dizzy every time I get up." 

"You've got a fever." 

"Yeah? Then why am I freezing?" 

"Because it's cold as hell out here and you're shocky on top of being sick. Now, let me help you up. You can lean on me or I can carry you." 

Taking hold of Jim's arm and with his added boost, the boy got to his feet only to wobble. "Whoa." 

"It's okay. Just take a minute." He paused and took in the sizzle from the touch, his own heated reaction having nothing to do with the boy's fever. "What's your name?" 

"Sandburg." 

"You got a first name?" 

"Blair." 

"Okay, Blair, if you get too light-headed, let me know. You're not that heavy." 

"I can manage." 

Shouldering his pack on one side and holding Blair on the other, he walked slowly. "What are you doing out here, anyway?" 

"Bird watching." 

"Riiiiight." 

"You don't believe me?" 

"Doesn't matter. The cabin's not far now. Just keep walking." 

"How can you tell? I can't see shit." 

"I've got good eyes." 

"Guess that's why you're a ranger, huh?" 

"Partly." He stepped over the raised roots and obstacles, carefully guiding the young boy, noting the extra weight as he grew more tired. "You're doing great. Come on. It's not much further." 

"I'm fine, man." 

"Yeah, I can see that." A hundred yards away, he spotted the building. Hitching up his companion, he walked a bit faster. By the time they made it to the front entrance, Blair slumped without warning. "Damn." 

With one fluid motion, he dropped his pack and lifted the boy, swinging him up. Carefully he got him to the porch and set him down gently while he fished out the key. Unlocking the door, he then got the youngster and eased him up and over his shoulder. Once inside, he found the sofa and put him on it. He retrieved his pack, closed the door, and proceeded to strip off the wet clothes and clean off the blood and debris. The number of bruises and wounds stunned him. Blair didn't get those marks from falling in the fucking woods. Anger swarmed him as he covered the boy with his thermal bedroll, he then got up and praised his friend for having dry firewood and a fireplace. Leave it to Tim Madison to do rustic and do it well. 

After starting the fire, he took off his own clothes to dry and went to his pack to pull out his sweats. He heard the sudden catch in the breathing behind him. "Man, what a body." Turning, he found Blair smiling weakly, his rounded blue eyes staring and hungry. His body shuddered under the cover as Jim stood up and pulled on his clothes slowly, his own arousal barely hidden. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty lousy until a minute ago." 

Jim shook his head and tried not to grin. "You like looking at naked men?" 

Suddenly more serious and shy, Blair blinked several times before he answered. "I hope you're not mad, man." 

"Why would I be mad?" 

"Some guys are." 

Just the way he said it triggered anger, not at the boy, but at the fucked up world he lived in. "Is that how you got hurt?" 

"I told you I fell." 

"I don't believe you. You don't get bruises like that from a fall." 

"I don't give a fuck what you believe, man." 

Jim raised a hand, his voice soft. "Settle down, Chief. I'm not here to argue." 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah, it suits you." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"If you'll stand up a minute, I'll pull out the bed in the sofa. It'll give you more room." 

"Sure." 

Blair sat up and then stood awkwardly, his hands holding the bedding around him, failing miserably to cover his trembling body. Jim made up the sleeper bed and then helped him to lie back down, using some of the stored blankets for pillows. "Your temperature's up." 

The boy didn't answer, but just pulled the covers higher and shivered more. 

Hunting through his pack, Jim found his bottled water. "You need to sit back up to drink this. I've got some Tylenol." 

"I'm too tired." 

"You can sleep after you take the medicine." 

"Anyone ever tell you, you're bossy?" 

"Just my men." 

"Your men?" 

"I'm an officer in the army, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. Rangers, the extra badass army. I remember." Blair eased himself up just long enough to drink and swallow the pills. He lay back down, his curly dark hair clinging to the sides of his face. "You like being in the army?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Must be hard to be around all those men and hide what you're feeling." 

The impact of the words coming from such a young man startled him. The conditioned response, his usual lie died on his lips. "You learn pretty fast to keep your mouth shut and your eyes and hands to yourself." 

"But, it can't be easy." 

"No. It's not." 

Blair snuggled deeper into the pillow, his eyes half-closed, his voice sleepy. "Would you get pissed if I asked you to hold me?" 

"You still cold?" 

"No, just tired and a little lonely." 

Shit. Jim kneeled and touched his face lightly, his fingers teasing back the tight, wet curls. "You're a beautiful kid, Blair." 

"I'm not a kid." 

"No?" 

"I'm fifteen. Old enough to know what I want." 

"Not in this state." 

"I'm not asking you to fuck me, Jim. I just want you to hold me, okay? I won't tell. I really like you." 

"You don't know me." 

Drowsy eyes opened further and met his, his voice a whisper. "I know you better than you think. You've had a hard on ever since we got here, but you're controlling yourself like crazy. It's okay. I trust you, man. That's all I'm saying." 

"You trust too easily." 

"I trust my instinct. My instinct says you're a good man." He yawned suddenly and blushed. "Sorry." 

"You're tired." 

The boy patted the bed behind him and smiled. "Come on, man. It's cold. Join me. You've got to get some sleep, too, right?" 

"Sounds reasonable." 

"Then trust me." 

Without talking, Jim climbed in and pulled the blankets up over their bodies, the rise in temperature immediate. "Your fever's still in full swing." 

"Don't worry. It'll be gone by morning." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"I don't know. I just am. I see things." 

"See things?" 

Blair turned and shifted in closer, his forehead against his chest, his arms around Jim's waist. "I can't explain it, but I just know some things before they happen." 

He rested his head on Blair's and spoke softly. "Like what?" 

"Like you." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah. But, your face is different." 

"My face?" 

"The face I saw was yours, but much older and more sad, man, really sad. Doesn't matter, though. I knew you'd feel like this. Be a soldier, a protector." He hugged more tightly, his body shaking. "I've been waiting forever, Jim." 

"Go to sleep, Chief. We'll talk when your fever's gone and you're not talking crazy." 

"In the morning?" 

"Yeah, in the morning." 

The breathing slowed as Jim held him, the body slim and male and calling on every nerve to be guarded and connected to his. Jim knew for sure he could do that or die trying. 

* * *

Light eased in along with the spring wire rippling pleasure up from his cock to his brain by way of his ass and spine. An eager mouth sucked and teased a tongue along his erection, each lick fire sizzling, each suction an explosion destroying any will to stop it. His hands rested on curls as Blair moaned and raised his head. "You taste so good, man, bitter, but smooth." 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

A wicked smile greeted him. "Saying thanks and good morning." 

"Jesus." 

Lowering his face again, the boy kissed the tip and then licked the length before gobbling his balls, alternating one and then the other. His hand stroked his cock with a steady rhythm. It took every ounce of training for Jim to sit up and push him away. "Stop that. Shit." 

Stunned and disappointed, Blair stared, his head tilted. "What's wrong?" 

"You're fifteen for fuck sake." 

"So? You're not doing anything. I am." 

He reached out again and Jim swatted him away while he pulled up his sweat pants. "Don't." 

"Come on, man. You know you want it." 

"Of course, I want it. But, you're a kid. And, anyway, you just don't do that without asking first." 

"Okay. So, I'm asking. Can I suck you off?" 

"No way." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm 24 years old and you're not even legal." 

"Afraid of going to jail or to hell?" 

"Both." 

For the first time since he met him, Blair laughed. He lay on his belly, his lips still swollen and wet. Despite the bruises and cuts, he looked so incredibly fuckable, so ready. Shit. 

"Well, if you believe in the traditional Judeo-Christian idea of heaven, man, you're fucked anyway. Fags like us don't make it." 

"You're full of shit, you know that?" 

"Yeah, I've been told that once or twice." He smiled again, and rubbed his hand up and down Jim's leg. "Told you I'd be well by morning." 

"Well, your fever's gone, but you must be sore as hell." He eyed the bruises, wanting once again to beat the shit out of the person who put them there. 

"A little." Blair scooted up, his hand now massaging Jim's chest, his still naked body resting against his. "I really wanted to please you, Jim. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." 

"You didn't. Just surprised me." 

"I still want to suck you off." 

Jim laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer as he pulled up the covers. "You're a persistent little shit, I'll give you that, Chief." 

"Horny, too." 

"Well, yeah, you're a teenager. It's part of the definition." 

Blair's hand drifted down slowly, grabbing his own erection to stroke himself. "So, you won't mind if I take care of myself, since you're saving me from your bad influence and debauchery?" 

"Debauchery?" 

"Just because I'm fifteen doesn't mean I don't know the good words." 

"God, what a bitch." 

"If you want." Still pumping, Blair's breathing increased, his eyes slitted as he stared at Jim, his fist busy. "I can be whatever you want, man. God." His head fell back as he came quickly, the rich musky scent coming with heat. 

Jim leaned over and kissed the parted lips, tasting himself there, catching the moan as Blair responded. The younger man pulled back just long enough to beg. "I want you, Jim. So, bad. Please." 

"This is a mistake." 

"No, it's not. I promise." Blair kissed him again and then dived back down under the covers, pulling the sweats down to free his erection. Slick heat captured him, drew his mind into a tunnel of desire so strong, he couldn't stop even if he wanted. The younger man stopped for just a moment and took care to go slowly, to take his pants all the way off and then spread his thighs. 

Jim uncovered his lover to witness his beauty. Still smiling, Blair kneeled between his legs. He fondled the older man's cock like a prize, studying it, his expression one of wonder. "You're so beautiful, man. So, fucking beautiful, just like I imagined." 

And, then he lowered his mouth and worshipped him, kissing his inner thighs first, then his balls, and finally took him again. Jim arched up, his hips pumping, Blair's head bobbing to match the stride. Pressures tensed his muscles, his blood all surging to one point, his center tightening with every thrust, building with every stroke and slippery groan. All he could do, all he could be, centered in that world of the boy's mouth, his hands rubbing all over him, holding and caressing him. Jesus, he couldn't hold it. The wild roar stunned him, his lungs and brain flashing, the tidal flames scorching his body's frenzy, broken and freed. He loved this kid, no doubt about it. 

Settling back, weight lowered over him as Blair climbed up, his expression smug. "God, man, when you come, you come like crazy." 

Stubborn air took time to fill his lungs before he could answer. "That a complaint?" 

"No, just an observation." 

"Good. Because, you're to blame for everything." 

"I'll accept that." Blair stayed against him, straddling his groin, his head using his chest as a pillow. "That was pretty incredible, huh?" 

"Yeah, it was, Chief. Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

Jim reached down and pulled the covers up over both of them and then lay there, his lover draped over him, easing back into sleep as they cuddled together. 

* * *

By the time he woke up again, Jim rolled over to find Blair dressed in one of his camouflage T-shirts and his own jeans, the mud dried and flaked off. "Morning, Chief." 

"Morning." The boy kneeled in front of the fire adding another log and poking it to keep it going. Instead of smiling, he looked serious, his face tense. "There's some coffee in the cabinet. I was thinking about making some." 

"Sounds good. Did you happen to notice any food while you were checking out the stocks?" 

"Some canned goods and dried milk. We won't starve." 

"Well, that's a plus." The grim expression never changed as Blair played with the fire. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Come on, Chief. Tell me." 

Blair swallowed hard before he spoke, his eyes still avoiding Jim's. "I think I'm in serious shit." 

"Why?" 

"I saw something I didn't want to see." 

"What?" 

"You had to leave and I had to let you go." 

Jim sat up, rubbed his face, and then focused on the boy. "When did you see this?" 

"When I went to sleep after..." 

"After we made love?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you think now I'm just going to leave you, right?" 

"I know you are. What I see always comes true." 

"Come here, Chief." Blair didn't move, his face still turned toward the fire. "I want to touch you while I tell you this." 

"Tell me what?" 

"Get over here and find out." 

Reluctantly, Blair stood up, put the poker down, and crawled in beside him. He didn't resist as Jim drew him close and held him. "You've got no idea how much you've touched me." 

"Look, I know you like me, but that's not the point." 

"What is the point?" 

"We don't have a choice. You're going to leave because you have to." 

"Well, yeah, I have to go back to the army for awhile, but that doesn't mean I can't see you when I get back, or write and call while I'm there." 

The boy shivered in his arms. "You won't be coming back for a long time, man." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Blair pushed away and met his eyes, his face drawn. "Remember I told you that I saw your face as older?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's because we're not supposed to be together yet. I saw it just now. We'll be together, but not now. Not for years yet." 

"Look, Blair..." 

"You still don't believe me." 

"I believe you believe in your dreams, but that's all they are, just dreams." 

"You're wrong, Jim. Man, you don't have a clue to what it's all about." 

Jim stared into frustration and disappointment and kept his own feelings in check. "Why don't you tell me then, Chief? What is it you think I don't have a clue about?" 

"You." 

That wasn't even close to what he expected. "What?" 

"You, man. And, me. I've got the sight, but you've got more than that. Haven't you ever wondered why you can see in the dark when nobody else can? Or, hear things nobody else can hear or react so much to a simple touch?" 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." 

"Yeah, you do. Being gay's not the only thing you keep secret." 

"So, what?" 

"So, you've got a gift. A destiny. And, I'm hooked into that somehow. I'm not sure how yet, but I am. That's why I've been seeing you so long. What I don't get is why you're so afraid of it." 

"I'm not afraid of it. There's no _it_ to be afraid of." 

Blair placed his hand on Jim's chest, just over his heart, his touch gentle. "You can't lie to me. I know it scares you to be different. But, it's okay. You're just not ready yet, that's all." 

"Ready for what?" 

"Ready for us." 

"Us?" 

"Yeah, us. It's going to be one kickass time once we get together." 

Jim shook his head, his mind swimming with confusion. "Is this your way of getting rid of me?" 

"You're not listening." 

"I am. I just don't understand what you're getting at." 

"What I'm getting at, is that we're going to be together some day, but not yet." 

"When you're eighteen, maybe?" 

"Not even then. Try another ten years." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah, I know. It's a bitch. But, I can wait. I love you." 

"You're crazy." 

"But, I still love you." 

Jim paused, studied the dark blue eyes, the hauntingly beautiful face and nodded, "I love you, too, Chief." 

"But, you can't explain it, can you?" 

"No." 

"You'll figure it out. Just give it time." 

Hugging him closer, Jim took a deep breath and wanted more than anything to fast forward his life, to be at a place when he could do this forever. "You're going to forget me when you grow up." 

"Never going to happen. You've just got to have a little faith." 

"I've never been good at that stuff." 

"I know, but I am. You'll be back. Believe me." 

And he did as he sealed his fate with a kiss. 

***************The End 

* * *

End Cabin Fever by Grey: Grey853@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
